Killed
by Miss Linda
Summary: OneShot über Vermouth


_Und wieder eine Oneshot. Diesmal meine erste FF über Vermouth und noch dazu eine Mini-Geschichte XD Aber ich wollte unbedingt mal ausprobieren, ob ich Vermouths Charakter überhaupt schreiben kann. _

**

* * *

**

_**Killed **_

Leise prasselten Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe und verzerrten die Sicht auf die Dinge, die sich draußen abspielten. Ruhig saß die blonde Frau auf der Fensterbank und betrachtete die Autos, die sich unten auf der Straße durch den Feierabendverkehr quälten, die Fußgänger, die versuchten, so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen. Niemand hatte mit dem Regen gerechnet. Er war erst für übermorgen angekündigt, doch was machte das schon? Wie oft war in ihrem Leben schon etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert? Wie oft hatte sie schon im Regen gestanden? Niemand hatte ihr einen Schirm angeboten, nein, sie hatte sich immer wieder selbst aus den Fluten gerettet. Sie hatte es immer wieder geschafft, auch wenn es sie all ihre Kraftreserven gekostet hatte.

Doch nun war sie fast am Ziel, wenn sie noch einen Schritt weitergehen würde, wären alle Hindernisse aus ihrem bisherigen Leben geräumt. Sie würde wieder von vorne anfangen können und endlich das Leben führen, das sie sich immer gewünscht hatte und das sie sich auch irgendwie verdient hatte. Dennoch zögerte sie. Diese letzte Aufgabe, diese Tat verlangte ihr mehr ab, als alles andere, was sie getan hatte. Es würde nicht ihr erster Mord sein, nein, sicher nicht. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht mehr sagen, wie vielen Menschen sie schon das Leben genommen hatte, doch dieses Mal war es anders.

Während sie ihren Blick von dem Treiben dort unten abwand und über die Bäume des nahegelegenen Parks schweifen ließ, drangen die Erinnerungen an einen Tag vor fast zwei Jahren in ihr Bewusstsein und rissen sie mit. Auch damals hatte es geregnet. Unwillkürlich musste sich auflachen. Regen. Es schien, als würde er alle wichtigen Dinge in ihrem Leben begleiten, oder war er heute nur gekommen, um sie von ihrer Schuld reinzuwaschen?

Damals war alles schnell gegangen. Keine Gegenwehr, nichts. Es war ganz einfach gewesen diese Frau zu töten, obwohl sie doch ein Teil von ihr war und immer sein würde. Doch sie hatte nichts gefühlt, als sie den Mord beging, keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer, absolut nichts. Heute fragte sie sich, ob es vielleicht daran gelegen hatte, dass sie gewusst hatte, dass Sharon immer in ihr weiter leben würde? Dass die berühmte Schauspielerin niemals ganz sterben würde? Ja, das muss es gewesen sein. Sharon war beliebt, auch wenn ihr Stern seinen Zenit schon überschritten hatte. Aber die Schauspielerin hatte auch eine andere Seite, eine von der niemand etwas wusste, die sie immer verborgen hatte und die sie langsam auffraß, wie ein Gift. Ein Gift? Das passte. Sharon war vergiftet worden. Von der Einsamkeit, von dem Pech, das sie verfolgte und das ihr Leben zerstörte und letztendlich von dem Gift, das ihre eigene Tochter ihr verabreichte.

Ein trauriges Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Blondine, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihrer eigenen Mutter das Leben genommen hatte, aber hatte nicht Sharon ihr Leben für das ihrer Tochter geopfert? War es nicht so gewesen? Chris würde nicht existieren, wenn Sharon nicht diesen Weg gewählt hatte. Manchmal wünschte sie die Blondine, dass sie ihre Mutter nicht getötet hätte, doch sie hatte diese Entscheidung getroffen und musste mit den Konsequenzen leben. Bisher hatte es funktioniert und es würde auch weiter gut gehen. Besonders, wenn sie endlich dieses letzte Hindernis aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.

Ohne das geringste Geräusch glitt sie von ihrem Platz herab und ging durch das Zimmer. Es war dunkel geworden, doch sie verzichtete darauf, das Licht anzuschalten. Zwar bestand kein Risiko, dass einer der Nachbarn durch das Licht in der angeblich leerstehenden Wohnung angelockt wurde. Bestand doch die Möglichkeit, dass die Handwerker, die die ganze Woche über hier gearbeitet hatten, noch etwas erledigen wollten. Nein, sie wollte kein Licht haben. Der grelle Schein des Computerbildschirms auf dem Schreibtisch war ihr schon zu viel, doch sie brauchte den Computer für ihre Tat.

Chris setzte sich auf den bequemen Lederstuhl am Schreibtisch und gab über die Tastatur einige Befehle ein, worauf sich ein Fenster öffnete und den gesamten Bildschirm einnahm. Alles war schwarz, nur die Buchstaben stachen blutrot hervor. Schwarz und rot. Diese beiden Farben hatten ihr Leben geprägt und waren ein Teil davon geworden, untrennbar mit ihr verbunden.

Ein neuer Befehl wurde eingetippt und es öffnete sich ein kleines Feld, ebenfalls schwarz, mit einem roten Curser und Buchstaben, die zu bluten schienen.

_Datafile_

_Enter Name_

Sie gab die acht Buchstaben ein, die sie schon seit Jahren begleiteten, bestätigte mit Enter und ein neues Fenster tat sich auf, wieder schwarz mit roten Buchstaben.

_Do you really want to delete this datafile?_

Einen Moment zögerte sie. Es wäre endgültig, eine O_ne Way Ticket_ und sie wusste nicht einmal, wohin. Langsam zog sie die Luft ein, die ihr nun seltsam heiß erschien, hielt den Atem an und drückte noch einmal die Entertaste. Alle Fenster auf dem Bildschirm schlossen sich und zurück blieb nur ein grelles Weiß, vor dem sie die Augen schließen musste, so sehr blendete es sie.

Als sie nach zwei Herzschlägen ihre blauen Augen wieder öffnete stand in schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem weißen Hintergrund eine neue Nachricht:

_Datafile deleted_

Ein Lächeln spielte um ihre perfekt geschminkten Lippen, ein ehrliches Lächeln, das sie viel zu selten getragen hatte. Nun war es vorbei und wieder fühlte sie keine Trauer. Doch dieses Mal nicht, weil sie wusste, dass die Person, oder besser die _Identität_, die gerade ausgelöscht hatte, auch weiterhin ein Teil von ihr sein würde. Nein, sie fühlte sich erleichtert. Sie würde nie mehr in ihrem ganzen Leben etwas mit dieser Frau zu tun haben. Vermouth war tot, es gab nur noch Chris Vineyard.


End file.
